


Hearts and Gears

by CianJoeh30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute story with action on the side<br/>A story about a friend and his crush for his idol ?.<br/>Here is the cover of the first chapter : http://cianjoeh.deviantart.com/art/HEARTS-AND-GEARS-CHAPTER-1-COVER-543144313<br/>and here is the images for the characters: http://cianjoeh.deviantart.com/art/Hearts-and-Gears-1st-Batch-characters-543144716</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Gears

**"Stupid green haired tomboy!"** I gave the young woman in front of me the finger and she continued to shoot me with lighting from her Gear.

I should probably explain what a Gear is. Basically it is a highly advanced piece of technology in any form or variation people who have Gears got Metalink on certain parts of their body to summon their gears and in this situation it is a weapon which Eric is now using to hit me with.

 

**Chapter 1: Begin**

 

 **"You sissy!"** Eric the woman who is currently trying to kill me was about to fire her Ace Attack or "Double A" for short.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind hit the both of us and sent us both spiraling towards the Campus' library wall.

 **"Shit!"** Eric used her Gear to land less gracefully on the pavement, I on the other hand tumbled and fell on something soft.

 **"What the fu-"** I heard a guy's voice above my head and felt my cheeks heat up. Suddenly the guy grabbed me by my hoodie and evaded a from a well aimed wind blast.

 

 **"Why the heck is it that when shit happens you and that tomboy with boobs for brains are always involved?"** I am now staring at an angry Gear Meister named "Darius" the infamous Sophomore who defeated B class students and won the 2032 Campus Gear Tournament.

 

 **"Well, explain yourself!"** I felt both fear and admiration for my idol/crush. I could not utter a word from my mouth and he is still looking pissed.

 

" **Jake!"** Both Darius and I looked towards Eric who pointed at a girl who is wielding a Gear that appears to be a lance with a long extendable blade on its hilt with fans on each side of its handle.

 

 **"Oh, it was you. The Bitch who ruined the acquaintance party last month"** Darius dropped me like a sack of potatoes.

 

 **"I shouldn't be thanking you for ruining that night for everybody but you just saved me from acting as a chaperone for my stupid sister Deborah"** Darius now activated his Gear and it formed into an Axe with unknown properties. During the tournament last year Darius never used his AA and relied only on the basic functions of a Gear.

 

"Normally, I don't fight with girls but since I'm going up against the powerful Bridget or Bitch, then I have to kick you sorry ass for making me save this idiot and ruining my lunch time" Darius turns around and grabs me by my shirt and throws me towards Eric.

 

 **"Jake!"** Eric manages to catch me and we both looked at two of the most powerful sophomores in the campus.

 

 **"Woah, is that the Executioner and the Nimble Nymph?"** A few students are now gathering around to watch the two titans clash.

 

Darius charged forward as Bridget stood her ground. Darius swings his ace at Bridget and he almost got to hit her but the girl has quick reflexes as she leaped unto Darius' shoulder. Bridget attempted to cut Darius with her Energy bladed fan but Darius grab hold of her wrist and flung her towards a nearby tree.

 

 **"Crap!"** I looked at Eric and saw she had a horrid face. **"What is it?"** I asked her and she looked at me with an annoyed face. "I should've brought popcorn or something!"

 

I punched her left arm and continued to observe the battle in front of us.

 

 **"Would you stop jumping around?"** Darius yelled as he spun around to cut the wind well focused wind cut from Bridget.

 

 **"Is that it?"** Darius mocked and he turned around as if to tell he is bored with the battle. Darius began walking towards us and I shouted his name as Bridget jumped and created a circle of flame to throw at Darius.

 

 **"What the-!"** Darius barely evaded the flaming projectile that was thrown at him. Bridget glared at me and I took a step back as I apologized for interfering. I hid behind Eric as she just laughed at my reaction.

A few number of students looked between Bridget and me. "I think she hates you now" Eric snickered and I told her to screw herself.

Darius was about to retaliate when suddenly a school staff appeared and used her Gear to restrain both Darius and Bridget.

 **"My office, now!"** Everyone bolted and walked away from the scene and I noticed that the staff was the school's disciplinary head mistress "Miss Foster!" Eric tried to grab me for our escape but we both got caught by Ms. Foster's Gear dubbed as **"Preso".**

 

 **"I see the two of you are somehow involved as always"** Ma'am Foster sighed and motioned for us to follow her.

 

Darius just cursed and Bridget continued to glare at me while walking. " **We are so screwed** " Eric scratched her head and I just sighed in defeat.

 

Sometime Later

**"So let me get this straight. You and Miss Erica Florence were just running around, and Miss  Valenzuela began firing wind bullets at you?"** Both Eric and I nodded and Ma'am Foster looked Bridget for her side of the story. Bridget brought out a stepped on pudding and she glared at me **. "This is new, you seem to be the cause of this problem this time Mr. Belle"** Ma'am Foster smiled at me apologetically.

 

 **"I knew it"** Darius grunted and Eric face palmed. " **Never mess with a woman's sweets my dear, still Miss Valenzuela to attack a fellow student with a powerful blast like that deserves punishment but you are only off with a warning this time, you may leave now"**

 

Bridget stood up and walked out of the room **. "And you Mister Pentakill?"** Darius sighed and looked at me with a scowl on his face.

 

 **"I was trying to sleep when these two knuckleheads bumped on to me and that Bridget girl started shooting at us"** Darius continued to look at me and I shivered in fear and excitement so I looked at Eric and she was smiling like the Joker from Batman.

 

 **"Keep blushing like that and he'll notice you like him very, very much"** Eric whispered and when I looked at Darius he was giving me a questioning glance while Ma'am Foster was smiling at me like she knows something that I don't.

 **"Very well then. Mister Pentakill you may now leave the my room"** Darius walked towards the door but he took a glance at me with an unreadable expression.

Eric wolf whistled as I blushed harder and Ma'am Foster giggled at us.

 **"Sorry for everything Miss Foster"** I motioned for Eric to apologize as well but she gave me a questioning look. " **You're the one who stepped on Bridget's pudding"** and again Ma'am Foster giggled.

 

**"Don't worry no harm was done like always but still do try to be more careful. Darius is a reasonable young man but I'm afraid that Miss Bridget is unpredictable. Do try to refrain from too much shenanigans okay?"**

 

Eric and I both nodded and shouted "Yes Ma'am!" Ma'am Foster giggled and she waved us both goodbye.

 **"So Jake how about we eat some ice cream?"** Eric suggested as we left Ma'am Foster's room when suddenly I felt a large hand grab me by my neck and Eric failed to retrieve me.

 **"You idiot!"** Darius who is now seething with unknown amounts of rage is looking down on me and I shivered in fear while Eric was about to summon her Gear.

 **"You could've gotten yourself hurt!"** Wait a minute, he was just lecturing me.

Eric sighed in relief and I apologized to Darius for making him worry. I put my gaze elsewhere so that I wouldn't stare at Darius' face.

 

 **"Are you sick or something?”** Darius had put his hand on my forehead and I signaled Eric to save me. She said no and I tried to convince Darius that I'm not sick.

 

 **"You're heating up and your stupid face is red"** I was about to make an excuse but Darius just carried me like  sack of potatoes on his shoulder.

 

 **"You're going to treat me for saving your skinny ass from that Psycho Bitch"** Eric laughed while following us.

 

A few minutes later

 

 **"I want coffee with nuts on top"** Darius placed his order as well as Eric who ordered strawberry ice cream.

 **"I'll have um-"** I tried to tell the person in front of us my order but Darius made the choice for me **. "He'll have vanilla with marshmallows and sprinkles on top"** I was also about to take out my wallet when Darius paid for me and Eric snickered behind us.

Weird, Darius never interacted with us like this. He usually ignores us or tries to stay away from us **. "Thank you"** Darius stared at me for a minute and went ahead of us when Eric laughed like an idiot.

 **"So there's this new movie about dinosaurs and my professor wanted our class to make a review about it and I figured you might want to go watch it with me?"** Am I dreaming? Did he just ask me to watch a movie with him?

 **"Yo! Earth to Jake he's asking you a question"** Eric had managed to hit my head and I apologized to Darius for spacing out.

" **Okay?"** Darius smiled at my answer and asked me my number **. "I'm picking you up at your house this Friday so don't get in to any stupid shenanigans got it?** " I nodded furiously and he left us after saving my number.

Eric noticed that I was spacing out again and hit me on the arm **. "He asked me to watch a movie with him"** my heart was beating so fast and I was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

 **"My baby is growing up so fast"** Eric pretended to cry and patted my back.

 **"We should probably go back to school, we only got three minutes left before our next class starts"** Eric just led me while I was day dreaming.

This day could not get any better.

 

**Chapter 1: end**


End file.
